robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Robocraft Roleplay Wiki
'Welcome to the multiverse!' The multiverse is an expansive place, and we've come to make it as simple as possible. Be careful, bring a towel, and remember: DON'T PANIC. 'Current year: 2155' 'RP Rules:' # You should not edit past posts in an RP thread to change content. Fixing typos/grammatical errors is fine. # If the result of an action is not immediate, don't post the result. Give people time to respond. # Logic! Everything should make sense, or at the very least be justifiable, so that people can play along with it. ## Don't be completely OP. This is supposed to be fun for everyone. # Nothing is permanent. # For most casual encounters, there should be a way for the other person to escape. Exceptions would be exploiting a large weakness, or if the danger has been hinted at. # For roleplaying threads, it is best practice to put a "RP" in the title. # If you break the rules enough times in the thread, you may be asked to leave the thread. Don't complain. # If a situation is called into question of fairness, the RP thread pauses. A new thread is created to discuss the issue, and the first post should contain quotes of the relevant posts. Once the situation is resolved (majority rules), the RP thread resumes. # Superposting is considered as doing something outlandishly big that is not just cosmetic in effect. Such as: Controlling other characters' actions in your post without having mind controlled them, killing other characters without their response, etc. Basically, try to not do the impossible or control other characters, without good explanation, of course. About character stats/specs: * Add your character to the wiki's character list, and create an individual page for more detail. * In your page, put # Character stats (Keep in mind that stats will only be called into use when neither side has an explicit advantage. However, as one side of an encounter has more of an advantage (say, a large, elaborate trap that covers most possible actions), stats matter less, and word skills and creative thinking become more potent. See Stats for more detail. *# Description/functionality/max charge for key items. Again, don't make them OP. *# (Optionally) backstory stuff. (Homeworld, history, race, technology) Once your character has been created, make a forum post so the community can come and judge if it is balanced or not. Please use constructive and creative thinking. About Combat (Guest writer: Meta): Most of the combat rules here are more so for orientation in a fight and also knowing when something is defeated or not. Also so that during fights two whole pages of just two characters going at it doesn't appear. * When starting a fight, type either /fight start characters fighting here, separated by commas or /strife characters here, separated by commas. ** You can also label a fight, if there's multiple fights going on, as "Fight 1, Fight 2" or even give it a custom name, such as "Dongfest." Label for the fight goes on the second line after the /strife or /fight tag. *** The person who started the fight should keep track of whoever is in the fight at the bottom of each of their posts in the fight. Or should at least try. This way, people can tell who you know is fighting and who is not, and tell you when to edit. * When joining a fight, type /fight enter. If you want to join a specific fight, that is named, type /fight enter name here. If it's not named, try to make it obvious enough so that people know which fight you're joining. * During fighting as individuals, try to quote whoever you're acting against. Also, try not to post twice before everyone else in the fight has already posted. ** Example: X, Y and Z are fighting. When X attacks Y and Y attacks back, X and Y have used their actions. Both must now wait for Z. When Z uses his attaction, X and Y can now act. * When exiting a fight (admitting defeat/retreating), type /abscond. * When declaring a fight to be over, type /fight end or /abscond fight. Unofficial rule: People never die. (Unless its one of Isaac's characters) Latest activity The Saga *Project Primus *Cronos MKII *Operation Ragnarok *He Has Arrived *Meanwhile... *Protoium Lab Cam 4 *The Final Feign *The Infliction *The Hub of The Convolute *The Symptoms *Dealing *You Best Hope You Have a Hero *Darkness Has Begun *Operation Valkyrie *Now It's My Turn *Me Against an Unfamiliar World *Unwanted Guests *The God Metal *Primus Stats *Shadows of a Sunless Sky *Hello Gents! *The Current Events *Clash I *A Specimen Approaches *Blades of Destiny (current record holder for longest Robocraft RP thread) **Blades of Destiny Side Plot *An Ancient Animosity The S-RP Saga *Zalgo's end *Old friends, Old Rivals **Part 1 **Part 2 *Alternative Fate *Mutarevulpis Spotted in Sol System *The Hunt For The Blackwaters *The Bar *Amnesia Special *L-RP The Academy